


cosplay couple

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [422]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Cosplay, F/F, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tsumugi convinces Chiaki to dress up as one of her favorite ships.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Commissions [422]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	cosplay couple

Chiaki is more than willing to do something to make Tsumugi happy, and when Tsumugi asks that they cosplay one of her favorite ships, her guilty pleasure OTP, as she puts it, Chiaki agrees to it. And she is familiar enough with Fairy Tail to know what it is that Tsumugi wants from her, and Tsumugi is the cosplay expert, able to essentially transform Chiaki into Lucy, while she is an absolute vision, looking spot on like Flare Corona.

Maybe she can’t manipulate her hair, but the two of them can use their imagination, and when she ties up Chiaki in shibari, they can pretend that she is bound up in Flare’s hair, and in this compromising position, she has her shirt pushed up, the ropes tight around her breasts, leaving them exposed, while she does not have any panties on beneath her short skirt, making her completely vulnerable for Tsumugi.

The two of them do what they can to stay in character, but once the actual sex starts, that does not seem to matter nearly as much, even to Tsumugi, who is just so excited to get to have her way with Chiaki, while she looks just like Lucy. She knows that this her best talent, but she still thinks that she has outdone herself with these costumes, almost feeling as if she really is fucking Lucy.

To start with, she stands behind her, pulling Chiaki close against her, where she can reach around to push a hand under her skirt and start fingering her, teasing her and making her squirm and whimper. Another hand goes to start grabbing at one of her breasts, and Chiaki is completely helpless in her arms, tied up and at her mercy, while Tsumugi is able to do whatever she wants.

Or, rather, Lucy is completely at Flare’s mercy, the blonde writhing at the redhead gropes her and plays with her body.

She is getting wet beneath Tsumugi’s touch, getting more and more turned on, the more her lover teases her like this. Chiaki can barely contain herself like this, wanting Tsumugi so badly, but Tsumugi takes her time with fingering her, trying to draw it out for as long as she can, loving the feeling of teasing her like this, while she murmurs in her ear.

“You’re all mine now,” she says, “and I’m never letting you go…” All Chiaki can do is moan in response, unable to think of anything to say with how lost in pleasure she is right now, whether in character or out of character. It all feels so good that she can’t stand it, and just when she thinks she is about to lose her mind to this pleasure, Tsumugi suddenly stops, letting go of her boob and moving her hand out from between her legs.

“You want more, don’t you?” she asks, stepping away while Chiaki whines. “Oh, don’t worry, I know you do…just let me get ready, and I’ll take good care of you…”

She leaves Chiaki’s side for only a moment, so that she can get the strap-on that she already has ready for this. Hiking her dress up, she pins it like this, so that she does not have to take off her costume to use this, and works one end of the toy inside of herself, biting her lip and moaning as she does. Once she knows that it is secure inside of her, she returns to Chiaki, who is, of course, unable to do anything, since she has her arms behind her back, the ropes tied in intricate patterns over her body.

Tsumugi bends her over, her skirt so short that it immediately exposes her rear and her dripping pussy, so with her legs spread, Tsumugi is able to start pushing the tip of the toy inside of her. While she does this, she wraps her arms around Chiaki, holding her close as she thrusts forward, filling her bit by bit with the toy, and when it is completely buried inside of her, both girls are left moaning in ecstasy.

At first, Tsumugi simply hugs her while she starts working her hips forward, starting out slowly, but quickly picking up the pace, the more time she spends thrusting into her from behind. Every time she moves forward, the toy is pushed back inside of her as well, and she loves that sensation, making her crave that much more, until she is thrusting wildly, fucking Chiaki hard and fast, making her lover cry out.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” she gasps, barely able to speak herself. “Like I said…you’re all mine now, and I’m never…never letting you go, Lucy!” With a moan, she gives another rough thrust, and moves her hands, so that she can grope at Chiaki’s breasts. Chiaki is just barely hanging on, not sure what to do with all of these feelings, so overwhelmed that she can only let Tsumugi do whatever she will with her.

Tsumugi starts with just groping her, but slowly, she draws her fingers forward, until she is pinching both of Chiaki’s nipples, rolling them between her fingertips, making her gasp out, voice breaking when she moans. All of this stimulation is far too much for her to stand, and yet, she never wants it to end, and does her best to hang on, to not give in too quickly, wanting to let this last for as long as she can possibly stand it.

But there is not much she can do to hold back when Tsumugi is teasing her nipples like this, and fucking her so hard and fast from behind. They are both so caught up in bliss, and neither will be able to last very long, not when they are both on the edge, both overwhelmed, and both with body’s ready to give in completely.

Chiaki is the first to lose herself in it completely, though, and she lets out a sharp cry as she is sent over the edge. Even while she is riding out her orgasm, Tsumugi does not slow down, not even for a moment, and Chiaki is left to cope with all of that stimulation, head absolutely spinning as her orgasm is prolonged, making it feel that much better and that much more intense. All the while, Tsumugi is chasing that same high, crying out again and again, until finally, she is not able to handle it anymore.

She squeezes Chiaki’s breasts in her hands as she hilts the toy within her, moaning out in ecstasy as she comes as well, both girls left moaning together, both completely breathless, and both so lost in bliss that it takes them a while to be able to recover. Both are used to being able to have a lot of fun with each other like this, and both are used to feeling good together, but it seems like things feel that much better, and things are so much more intense, when they are dressed up like this. Clearly, cosplay was the right decision for them to make, and at the same time that Chiaki is glad she agreed to this, Tsumugi is glad that she got up the nerve to suggest it. Both know this will not be the last time, both in general, as well as these particular characters.

It takes them both a while to recover, but once Tsumugi is able to pull out, she does, panting as she looks at the way her lover is left slumped over, still bound in her ropes. She knows what she wants to do next, and so, she starts to untie her- or at least, she unties her hands, but she leaves most of the intricate knots on her, liking the way the ropes bind to her body, accentuating so much, and turning her on just to look at her. Plus, it helps with the fantasy, and the ropes are the same shade of red as the wig that Tsumugi is wearing right now.

“There you are,” she says. “I’ve set you free for now, but only because I know you aren’t going to run away from me. Are you, Lucy?”

“Never,” Chiaki replies, breathless but entirely genuine, not just responding as her character. She would never want to go anywhere else, completely content with staying right here, staying close to Tsumugi, and doing whatever she wants to do.

Tsumugi moves to lay back on the bed, and gestures for Chiaki to come over to join her, to get on top of her. Chiaki is quick to follow those directions, and soon, she is straddling the toy, with Tsumugi smiling up at her. She reaches to tug at her dress, so loose around her chest that it is easy for her to pull her breasts free, so that Chiaki will have access to them while she rides her.

First and foremost, though, she sinks down onto the toy, slowly so that she can savor the feeling, her voice coming out in short, sharp gasps. As she pushes down onto it, Tsumugi starts to move up as well, so that she can move against the toy. Soon enough, Chiaki has sunk down onto the toy completely, letting it fill her entirely, and that is when she starts to move, slowly rising and falling on it, and every slight movement that she makes pushes it into Tsumugi as well.

This time, Tsumugi is in a more submissive position, laying back like this and letting Chiaki take the lead, but ultimately, they both know that she is still completely in control, and that all she has to do is start moving to shift the power. Instead, she lets Chiaki continue what she is doing, and reaches up so that she can get her hands full of her lover’s breasts all over again. Once she starts groping at her, Chiaki begins moaning even more, and Tsumugi is quick to switch tactics, so that she is playing with her nipples again.

Chiaki takes this as her cue to reach down and do the same, and once she is rolling Tsumugi’s nipples between her fingers, she has her gasping out, writhing beneath her. She also picks up the pace with riding her, bouncing on top of the toy now, and Tsumugi cries out, moaning her name, then correcting herself and moaning for Lucy, and Chiaki finds it to be rather flattering that she can make Tsumugi break character like that, just by fucking her like this, making it feel so good that she can hardly think straight, proving that Chiaki is always first and foremost on her mind.

It is not long before, even at this quick pace, Tsumugi is not quite satisfied, so needy for this that she can’t hold herself back, or take on this submissive role. It was fun to let Chiaki take control for a little while, but now, she knows just what she needs to do, and so, she starts thrusting up into Chiaki while she fondles her breasts and teases at her nipples, and Chiaki lets out a breathless scream. Though she tries to maintain her self-control for as long as possible, it really does not take very long for her to completely lose herself to this, and once Tsumugi is in control, Chiaki is just swept away in it, hands moving methodically as she continues to tease at Tsumugi’s nipples.

This time, at least, she does not really beat Tsumugi to coming; instead, they both hit their peak at nearly the same time, so close together that it might as well be simultaneous, and they are screaming together, moaning out in unison. Their characters are forgotten and their costumes are forgotten; everything is forgotten, beyond one another, and all they can do is let themselves stay caught up in it, with Chiaki slumping forward, laying on top of Tsumugi while they both try to catch their breath and recover.

Needless to say, their experiment with cosplay sex has turned out to be a resounding success, and both of them know that they want to try this again, as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
